Luck
by london75
Summary: Lavender and Ron hook up, which leaves Hermione in misery. But not for long-- just her luck-- she meets an amazing guy. But what happens when Ron sees the two together. Please Read AND Review.
1. Chapter 1

Luck

Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

Hermione's POV

Ron had gotten together with Lavender… and had crushed my heart in a million zillion pieces. Not even pausing to help pick them up, he threw himself at Lavender with great velocity. It was sickening.

Not only did I not want to hear and see it, I _had_ to. They seemed to be on each other all the time, and everywhere I turned.

No way to get away.

And, now I was in the Great Hall, looking at it—_again._

And I couldn't look away.

Lavender had herself draped over Ron like a curtain. Ha. It was utterly _disgusting_.

"Come on, Hermione. No need to stay here and look at _that!" _Ginny called to me, pulling on my sleeve. These last few weeks-- well months now-- Ginny had stayed by my side. She felt compelled to make up for her brothers idiocy.

I finally stood, and walked out of the great hall. I took one more glance at Ron and Lavender. Eye contact…

Ron had been watching me.

He had _just_ looked at me.

My heart missed a beat. But I stopped my mind from making this incident seem more than it was. I glanced at the others in the Great Hall, and saw a strange looking first year locking eyes with me too. See, nothing to worry about, they were just looking to see who was leaving.

If only it was more.

Falling into stride with Ginny, we made our way to the library. She had an essay to finish, and she wanted my help. Of course I couldn't say no to her. She was my best and only, friend right now.

I couldn't' even bring myself to say hello to _Harry_. One of my best friends in the world… I couldn't talk to. All because of Ron.

Yeah, I know that it is stupid. Boys shouldn't be _able_ to ruin my life. Ha, they shouldn't be able to make me cry at night.

Oh, yeah. Crying at night had become one of my new _'hobbies'_. No one noticed though.

Well—Ginny did. She didn't miss anything. Even though, with dark circles under my eyes, it was hard to miss. Blood shot eyes in the morning. Tear stains seemed to have permanently marked themselves onto my cheeks. No matter how long or hard I scrubbed at them, they stayed all the same.

It didn't help that I was falling somewhat behind in school. This never happened, especaily because of a boy. Yet, Ron wasn't _just_ a boy.

I loved—love him still. After all the stuff that he's put me through. I still love him.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. Ginny tries _so_ hard to get me to stop thinking about him. She's even set me up with a few guys. All turned out in _disasters_.

One—the first, ended up with me throwing water in his lap. (Not on accident.) He had asked me to come up to his room with him, and maybe he could 'show me something'. Wow…

Second one didn't turn out so much better. I somehow ended up be set up with a guy with a face only a mother would love. I didn't even make it to the table, where he sat, waiting with a rose for me. I saw, I turned, and I walked away. Without a simple 'sorry, no thanks'.

And so on and so forth.

One after another, came and went. Ginny started to get irritated, and stopped all together after the seventh one. We went to the lake, for a walk… and let's just say he had a _very_ dirty mouth, and I thought it best to wash it out by pushing him in the lake.

This all had been happening, while Ron was off making out with Lavender in corridors and empty classrooms.

Once, or wow, it's a messed up memory. I was walking down the hall with Ginny, and was about to turn into a classroom, when I saw two people tangled up in each other's arms. No need to elaborate.

I, being and prefect, went to split them up—no snogging on campus… it is a rule. I didn't even notice who it was, until I was about to tap the girl on the shoulder to get their attention. Ginny pulled me back away from them, and pushed me to another corridor.

Ron and Lavender…

I should have known. But I didn't.

Of course, I burst into tears when I finally understood it was them.

For the next week or so, all I could see was them kissing, totally unaware of _whom_ and _what_ was around them. Entangled arms…

I had constant dreams about it too. Ron and Lavender. Lavender and Ron. Me—in the background, not able to turn away from the sight of them. Sounds were the worst though; I couldn't ever get away from hearing them. Nasty! Bah!

"Hermione!" Ginny called. We had arrived to the library, and Ginny was sitting down at a table, looking at my dazed expression. "You alright?" She asked.

I shook my head, to come back to reality. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

So, we started working on her project. It was easy enough. Just a simple paper for Potions. We finished it within a half hour.

Ginny was putting her papers back into her bag, and I was about to stand up to go, when someone bumped into my chair.

"Sorry!" They said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I wasn't looking who was behind me." I said, then—I looked up to see the most amazing, intense, _hot_, guy in the world.

"Edward Heath." He pronounced his name, and put his hand out.

I took it with hesitation. "Hermione Granger."

"Oh, I know you. Ha, you once got my mate in trouble for fireworks!" I blushed at this, and then suddenly he leaned forward, and whispered, "He had it coming."

I laughed nervously, and he smiled at me. What white teeth. Perfect smile.

Perfect _guy._

"So—I haven't seen you around, why don't I know you?" I asked. He was too perfect to miss. I searched my mind to figure out if I had ever laid eyes on him before. Then—I remembered the name.

Before I could say anything, he answered, "Oh, I'm in Ravenclaw. You know who I am though. I just had an accident, and had to have some work done… ha." Another perfect laugh escaped his lips. "I was in one of your classes once. But I had to change my schedule."

"Oh, now I remember you. I heard about the accident. Are you alright?" I asked.

Long story short… and not to be mean—but he was butt ugly before. I didn't give him a second look before. But now—wow.

I mean WOW.

"Yeah, I'm fine. All fixed up. I was happy about it too! Now I'm not so—bad looking." He laughed nervously.

Then it dawned on me.

I had stood this guy up.

He was the second one, that I didn't give a fighting chance.

I think that he noticed the knowing expression that I wore, because he leaned in again, and whispered in my ear, "I don't blame you. I would have walked away too."

With that, he wrote something on a piece a stray paper, and slid it into my hand. With a wink, he turned and walked away. I was so surprised; I didn't know what to do.

Ginny was jumping up and down, and calling my name. She was so loud that the librarian asked us to leave that instance.

When we were out in the halls, I squealed.

"Oh gosh! He is foxy!" Ginny squealed, snapping her fingers, and acting all cool… it didn't work for her.

I looked down at the piece of paper. Written on it was:

_**Saturday?**_

_**4pm?**_

_**Meet me by the lake?**_

Aw, he had the sweetest looking handwriting.

Gosh.

**A/n so this is just a spurge on my part. I had an idea to write another chapter to my story "The Red Haired Boy" but ended up wanting to make it a story all to itself. Feel free to read the other story though, wouldn't hurt. Cause I might reference back to it, but I'll try to explain stuff about it if I do.**

**Please press the button down there and review… PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday is coming up.

Actually—it is tomorrow.

Ginny and I squealed all the way back to our dorms about the beautiful _Edward Heath._

I kept glancing down at the piece of paper, making sure that I wasn't dreaming, and that I was in fact asked out on a date with a really hot guy.

Hopefully his personality doesn't suck.

We made it up to my dorm room, and I threw myself onto my bed. Ginny sat next to me and sighed, "Gosh you're lucky."

"I know…" was all I could say. Butterflies infested my stomach, and I couldn't even imagine being able to stay sane while I waited for Saturday.

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny question.

Oh—what _was_ I going to wear?

"Uh…" I stammered. Ginny pulled all my clothes out of the dresser, and set them on my bed.

We went through them one by one and _finally _settled on a simple yellow shirt, and dark wash jeans. It's a good thing that we didn't have to wear are uniforms all the time.

Now all I had to do was wait.

Which is _really _going to be hard.

There was still some homework and studying to do. So I set myself in front of all my books, and went to work. It seems to me, that if there's a boy on my mind, either a jerk (Ron) or a sweet, cute one (Edward), I'm not able to get much homework done.

But again, if I waited until after my date, I wouldn't be able to do it that all. At least now, I had a small chance of actually paying attention to Edward no-related things. If, and only if, I really tried.

I didn't seem to try too hard.

I gave up only an hour later, and sat on my bed day dreaming of what we would do on out date.

My imagination ran wild, and I couldn't stop thinking of kissing those perfect lips.

Ha.

Like he would kiss me… on a first date that is.

Oh—what if he's a bad kisser.

No. My mind contradicted. There was no way that someone that looked like _that_ could be a bad kisser.

Yet, he didn't always look like that…

Eh.

Hopefully I wouldn't have to wait _too long_ to find out.

Losing track of time, I didn't believe it when Ginny told me that it was dinnertime already.

She pulled me up from my bed, and we walked to dinner. My stomach started grumbling when I saw the food, and I sat down and ate everything.

Ginny giggled as I stuffed my face. I looked up at her, and asked "What?" my mouth was full at the time… need I say more?

"Ew! Hermione! We need to work on your table manners before your date!" She exclaimed, disgusted.

"What date?" Asked a voice from behind me. I spun around, and was shocked to see Harry, Ron and Lavender all looking at me.

"Oh—it's probably one of those blind dates that she keeps going on. Lets go Ronnie. I need to eat." Lavender wined. She was pulling at Ron's sleeve like a little kid.

Finally he gave in, and they walked away. Harry stayed though, and sat himself next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with uncertainty.

"Nothing… why? Is something _supposed_ to be wrong with me, Harry?" I spat back. Did he expect me to be hung up on Ron forever?

"Uh—hopefully not. It's just not like you to go on—dates." He said. "Ouch!"

Ginny had just kicked him from under the table.

"I am free to go out with people. It's not like I am with anyone."

"But... R—" I cut him short.

"I am sick of that! I am done with him. I don't like him anymore. Look! I'm not the one that is around his arm non-stop. He's not the center of the universe, Harry!" I whispered sharply.

But I guess my whisper wasn't very quiet, because soon the whole Great Hall was looking at me with intrigued expressions.

"Well—I'm sorry. I'll just—" Harry fumbled with his words while he stood up, and walked away from me, to go to hang out with Ron and Lavender.

I felt bad for him. He was stuck looking at the disgusting display all day—everyday.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. Directing it at Harry, not me.

"Sorry… I lost my temper." I quietly said, looking intently at my plate. Which now was totally scraped clean of any food that had been on it only seconds before.

My heart hurt, but not in the way it had been for the last few weeks.

"I need to go the bathroom. I'll be back." I said, excusing myself.

I walked quickly to the nearest bathroom, and paced. The burning sensation was intense.

Just heart burn. I ate a lot.

Ginny walked into the bathroom, and patted my back.

"Let's go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." She suggested.

Oh yeah. The date.

We made our way back to my dorm, and I changed quickly into my nightclothes, and fell asleep.

Unlike so many of my dreams lately, this time I didn't dream of Lavender and Ron. Instead, I dreamed of the spectacular Edward Heath

I woke up somewhat late, and got dressed. Making my way into the Great Hall to meet up with Ginny I was filled once again by butterflies.

_He_ would probably be there.

Sitting with the Ravenclaws, being all perfect and what not.

I gracefully floated into the room, casually looking over at the Ravenclaw table. I saw him, and he wicked at me.

I smiled back, and then made my way to Ginny. Who was seated on the back end of the table.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to her.

"You sleep alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Best sleep I've gotten in a long time." I shot her a smile, and dug into my French toast.

"Ha, I bet." I giggled, and we sat silently until we were done.

It was only ten. So Ginny and I made our way to our room to have some fun playing games, to past the time.

We played all the two-person card games we could think of, and I helped her on some spells for school.

Soon, it was two o'clock, and we made our way back to the Great Hall for a late lunch.

Only two more hours to go.

This time I didn't spot Edward in the Hall.

Ginny talked non-stop about how much _she_ was excited for the date. I smiled at her, and agreed with all the crazy situations she was thinking might happen tonight.

"Maybe you'll go for a romantic boat ride… or maybe a dinner by the lake, and then you'll dance for hours upon hours afterwards…"

On and on it went. Situation after situation. Each one became more romantic and amazing.

Hopefully I won't be disappointed.

"Oh—I hope he kisses you tonight. That would be a perfect date all together… wow." Gazing up at the ceiling she sighed.

We had gone back to her dorm, and were sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I hope so too…" I quietly admitted.

_Finally._

It was three-thirty. Time to start getting ready.

I put on my outfit, and brushed my hair. Smoothing it out with a spell, it now looked _normal._

Ginny and I squealed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

A simple blush produced itself upon my cheeks.

No need for make-up.

I hugged Ginny, telling her that I would tell her all about it when I came back.

I walked out of the dorms, and made my way to the lake.

I was _very_ blown away by what I saw.

There was a table set for two under a great big tree by the lake. Lilies were set in the middle of the table, cut short, so we could see each other.

Lilies were my favorite flower.

Edward stood next to the table, looking out at the lake. I walked quietly up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, and his eye's bulged out.

"Wow… You look amazing, Hermione." He sighed. I smiled.

"Thank you. You do too." He was wearing a green button-down shirt that completed his _very_ green eyes.

Wow they were memorizing.

"So—what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"You'll see."

He put his arm around my waist, and pulled me to the table. Pulling the chair out for me, I sat down. He pushed the chair in after me, and then sat down opposite me.

Suddenly, food appeared in front of me. A surprised nervous laugh escaped from my lips, and I smiled.

I looked down and saw pizza. Not very romantic.

"Ha. I didn't know what else to get. You like pizza right?"

I nodded. It was sweet. I guess.

We ate, and asked each other question. I learned he had been born in Oxford, England, and had a younger sister, who was coming next year. His parents were teachers. Both were wizards, but chose not to live in the wizard world.

I, in turn, told him about my family. He wasn't at all disgusted that I was a 'mud blood'. Which was good. He's not another Draco for sure.

For dessert he had ice cream. Cookie dough.

My favorite.

The sun was going down by the time we finished eating. Lights brightened in the trees.

A soft song started playing.

Oh—he was good.

Standing up, he offered me his hand, and pulled me up into a slow dance.

"So… you like it?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I love it. I was kind of caught off guard with the pizza, but you seemed to make up for it." I exclaimed.

He let out a quite chuckle. Pulling me closer to him, I lay my head on his chest.

Wow, he was so easy going.

"So—no pizza next time. I'll be sure to remember that."

_NEXT TIME! _My heart skipped a beat, and a huge smile appeared on my lips.

We danced for what seemed like forever.

It turned dark outside, and I was about to say that I should go back to my dorm, when the lights from the tree became a little lighter, and lights fell to the ground. Showering us.

"Wow." I let slip, and I heard him laugh again.

"It's so beautiful…" I quietly said.

"Like you." He said.

Pulling me back so he could look at him he smiled.

THEN…

He leaned forward, and I closed my eyes softly.

"Hump!" Someone said from next to us. My eyes flew open, and I looked to see who had said that.

Draco. He has a girl hanging on him. Ha—that's nasty.

"Get gone!" He yelled at us. I blushed, and looked at Edward.

He was as surprised as I was. The lights stopped showering down on us, and the table suddenly wasn't there anymore.

"Sorry." He said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me towards the school. I followed without a word.

Embarrassment surrounded my mind. Oh gosh.

"Wow… that wasn't very nice. Sorry, I should have told _him_ to leave." Edward said finally, when we had made it into the school's halls.

I shook my head, "Oh, no it's fine, it's getting late anyways. I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much, Edward. Really, I loved it." _And you…_ I thought. Ah, don't say that out loud!

"Uh—do you think we could do it sometime again?" He suggested nervously.

I almost squealed.

"Yes! Yeah…" I stumbled over the words. A blush painted itself onto my cheeks.

"How about lunch tomorrow? I'll find you." He said. I nodded.

He pulled my hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly.

Oh gosh…

"Yeah. Thanks again, for the wonderful time."

I'm so nervous.

I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight.

With a one more intense look, he turned around, and made his way to his dorm. Before turning down the left hall, he looked back at me. Smiling.

I am so lucky…

**A/n I hope this was as good as I was trying to make it. I had some trouble thinking of what they should do on their date…**

**Anyone have suggestions about what they should do on their next? Other than the lunch that they will be doing the next day.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
